<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And as the sun rose, it whispered your name. by sunbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209419">And as the sun rose, it whispered your name.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe'>sunbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ancient Beasts Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted courtships, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Its fluffy too, Its kinda an ancient au thing that is all, M/M, Other, They surprisingly work, They're awkward but in love, Yeah I can't tag but this entire thing is just supposed to be soft that is all, i think its gonna be six fics, part of a series too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon simply stood there, watching the man before it before its gaze lifted to the temple. Xia Jiang followed its gaze, before uttering once more.</p><p>" This is your home...Isn't it? "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ancient Beasts Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And as the sun rose, it whispered your name.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xia Jiang was surprised to say the least. He had heard that the temple was beautiful—everyone he had asked in the town kept mentioning it—but he guessed their words just weren't enough. Another thought that lingered was the myth that went with this place; the temple that was in strangely good shape.</p><p> </p><p>There was a story of how a dragon lived here, far before the humans came. But when they had came, there was a deal struck. In return for protecting the lands, the people offered gifts. A show of their appreciation. Though, as the years passed, that tradition became lost with the ever changing tide. They only share the story around campfires, or to curious travelers.</p><p> </p><p>Curious travelers like Xia Jiang.</p><p> </p><p>He had come to the countryside town on a whim, given that the temple had caught his attention. He had taken up photography and art at a young age, and wanted to apply such talents in the idea of capturing what beauty he could. This was simply one of the places that he felt drawn too.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed out gently as he moved to settle on the ground, not too worried if his clothes got dirty. Things happened, and he was sure he could always take a bath back at the hotel. Simply, he just wanted to take a moment. Gazing at the temple that towered before him; the colors being of a gold and orange. He peered towards his bag, now settled on the ground next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The male reached out, grasping it and pulling it into his lap. Shifting around for a moment, the male moved to open the bag. Quickly, he produced his sketchbook; it took a few minutes and a lot of shuffling to find a pencil. Letting out a small sigh, the male glanced around before moving to rest the sketchbook against his thigh. It took a moment or two of adjusting his position for him to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take too long however, with the male sitting criss-crossed and hunched over—just barely, enough for him to peer at the page. His gaze flickered between the temple and his sketchbook, a few strands of dark hair slipping from the ponytail they had been confined into. The sun was settling at the edge of a hill, slowly seeping below. Of course, he had chosen the later hours to come and explore, given he found the temperature to be much more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed slowly, and Xia Jiang paid little mind to that. He knew his way back—he had a flashlight and his half working phone anyways—so getting lost in the darkened space wasn't too much of a worry. And even so, light still remained in the sky. And by that, the male was quite sure he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>The world had remained rather quite, besides the occasional chirping of birds and the small sounds of the animals that lived in the surrounding woods. That was why he nearly jumped out of his skin at the almost thundering sounds—it sounded like something was walking out of the woods, and whatever it was, it was large. His body stilled for a moment before he peered over his shoulder, and then, his breath caught.</p><p> </p><p>Standing at the edge of the woods, with scales of red, orange, and gold, was a dragon. The dragon. The one that he heard from those stories from the townsfolk—the one that he thought was simply just a tale made up by the founders of the town to give this place some appeal, or some reason for the temple to be there. He swallowed for a moment, a strange feeling curling in his stomach. Yet, there was no fear. The two were simply peering at one another, like two frightened animals caught in a strange place.</p><p> </p><p>Xia Jiang paused for a moment, before exhaling a soft statement,</p><p> </p><p>" You're beautiful. "</p><p> </p><p>The dragon peered at him, as if it heard the words, before slowly slinking forwards. Xia Jiang's body jumped in reply—a natural reaction of surprise—as he shifted to fully face the beast, albeit scooting back a bit. The dragon had noticed this, and its steps halted almost immediately. An almost apologetic look formed in its eyes, and that earned a soft tilt of the head from the human. He wasn't sure what this thing could do, but there was something telling him it meant no harm.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon simply stood there, watching the man before it before its gaze lifted to the temple. Xia Jiang followed its gaze, before uttering once more.</p><p> </p><p>" This is your home...Isn't it? "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>